


The night sky

by Kurochu



Series: Angst Voltron Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Happy Ending?, M/M, Not saying which angst it is, One-Sided Attraction, Sad?, mentions of everyone else - Freeform, no happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurochu/pseuds/Kurochu
Summary: He was like the sky, holding many secrets that were yet to be covered by man.





	The night sky

There was nothing much that he could do but stare as the stars passed the window of the castle, the residing planets in this solar system were far away from them that they almost felt like they would meld into the stars. The only colorful dots on an inky black canvas with white flecks. It reminded him so much of the leader of their little band of defenders. The darkness of space holding so many secrets upon secrets that were yet to be uncovered just like that man. 

Shirogane Takashi was something that Lance couldn't figure out even as he watched him from afar, leading them all into battle and getting hurt. It was like trying to get into an untamed lion’s cage, nearly impossible to get away without getting hurt in any and every possible way. The scars of each reprise of words that all lead back into one emotion: disappointment. It didn't matter how the words came out or the way they were strung, it all ended in disappointment at him. 

There was a tone in Shiro’s voice when he dismissed him that he never heard to the other teammates, only him. When those steel grey eyes are situated on him, he could practically feel the disappointment pointy thrown in his direction and he has to hold his breath in hopes that he doesn't tear up. Fist tighten as he discreetly placed his gaze onto the ground as the disappointed eyes would pass him and go to the red paladin and continue speaking, the tone of disappointment passing but still heavy in Lance’s heart.

With a heavy sigh, the Cuban boy shook his thoughts away as he gazed at the darkness of space, lips formed in a tight smile. Eyes caught his reflection as he looked at himself over and over again, the memory of disappointment heavily weighted in his mind and fed his self-esteem sickly. Lance’s heart thumped loudly behind his ribcage as he wrapped an arm around himself, the other going to the glass, the glass fogging up just slightly.

“Stupid crushes..” he whispered under his breath as his nose wrinkled, tears clouding his vision, the imagine staring back at him was ugly, a disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry? Nope not at all


End file.
